Monte Carlo: A Letter And A Call
by RileyGoode
Summary: Grace, Theo. Working Together . Romania. Bernard. Plotting. Monte Carlo. 2 weeks after return from Monte Carlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, hope you enjoy the story.**

**Story Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters.**

I was walking down the stairs when my mom called for me

"Grace! You have a letter, it's from Monte Carlo."

My heart sped up when she said that I mean who else do I know from Monte Carlo that would be sending me a letter, come to think of it who else do I know in Monte Carlo and why would he be sending me a letter, he hadn't even said goodbye to me. I was brought out of my thoughts when my mum asked

"Grace who do you know in Monte Carlo?"

"Oh it's probably just one of the girls that I met when we were in Paris"

"Oh well it's nice of her to write"

"Yeh"

She handed me the letter and I heard my phone go off, but it was up in my room giving me the perfect excuse to leave the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go get that it's probably Emma" I said as I walked away. When I got to my phone I checked the caller id but it came up as unknown number. So I faked a British accent and answered

"Hello"

"Hello , is this Grace Bennett?" said a familiar French voice I couldn't place whose voice it was though

"No she's in the shower at the moment, can I take a message?"

"Could you just get her to call me back on this number when she comes out?"

"Sure what's your name so I can tell her who called"

"I'll tell her when she calls. Goodbye"

"bye"

I knew that I would have to wait for at least ten minutes before I could call back since I was 'in the shower' so I opened the letter.

I was surprised it was from Bernard Marchland. I mean there was no reason for him to be writing me a letter, but I read it anyways. It said;

_Dear Grace, I remember how much you cared about the project we were working on when you were in Monte Carlo. So I would like to offer you a job at one of the schools that we built with the money you raised by selling the necklace you don't get paid but you will be given a place to stay (an apartment with other volunteers) and you will be given money for food. You will be in Romania until you have to go back to school. Please inform me if you want to come and do the volunteer work or not I need to know within the week because we are sending a group out there soon. Send your reply to this address;_

_Mr B Marchland Hotel de Paris Monte Carlo_

_Or email me at; _

_bernard_marchland .fr _

_I hope to hear from you soon _

_Sincerely_

_Bernard Marchland_

_CEO of Marchland Family Foundation_

I think I went into shock; why did Bernard Marchland want me to volunteer at one of the schools he had built? I couldn't figure it out so I called Emma

(**Emma **Grace)

**Hey Grace**

Hey Em you got a minute?

**Yeh, what's up?**

It's weird I got a letter from Monte Carlo…

**Monte Carlo! Was it from a certain French boy?**

Nope, it was from his father!

**HIS FATHER! Why was **_**he**_** writing to you? **

He wanted to know if I want to do some volunteer work at one of his schools in Romania!

**Did he say why?**

No that's why I called you I thought that you might be able to figure it out

**I don't know… maybe he realised how much you cared about helping others, children in particular, and thought you would like to help at a school that you helped build**

I suppose that its possible

**Or Theo's been really sad since you left and he's trying to get you two back together … or well together since you were never really dating**

Now that's just ridiculous; I mean I'm a liar, why would he want me and Theo to be together?

**Maybe because he realises that you make Theo happy, but he never noticed that Theo was unhappy before we went to Monte Carlo because Theo was never really happy but now he's seen how Theo was acting when you were there.**

Em no offence but that made absolutely no sense!

**Okay simpler answer: Theo was never truly happy before he met you then you left and he sad again. You get it now?**

I think so but the idea is still ridiculous

**Whatever you asked me what I thought and I told you. So are you gonna say yes or no?**

I think I'll say yes. After all I need a change of scenery!

**Haaha well don't make it sound to fabulous otherwise I'll be coming with you!**

Hahaha and how does Owen fit into this?

**Well he'll come too obviously**

Haha bye Em I gotta go someone called this morning but the number was unknown so I faked a British accent and he sounded French!

**Ahh! Why didn't you tell me? I bet you $100 it's your lover boy**

I don't have $100 and neither do you, also he's not _my _lover boy

**So you admit he's a lover boy**

That. Is. Not. What. I. Meant!

**Haaha well I'll get off the phone so you can call him back. Call me when you get off the phone! Okay?**

Okay. Talk to you later

**Later and Good Luck **

And with that she hung up. Was she right? Was Bernard trying to get me and Theo together? Oh how can my life be so messed up! Well I'd better call this person back

(**Frenchman **Grace)

**Hello?**

Hello you called earlier but I was in the shower, you talked to my friend?

**Yes of course so I'm correct in thinking that I'm talking to Grace?**

Yeh, one question; who are you?

**Well I'd prefer if I could meet with you I'm sure that you will recognise me**

Well I'm not sure if I want to meet with you I mean how do I know that I have actually met you before, that your not lying

**Grace I promise that you have met me**

Fine where and when?

**The school quad, 8pm tomorrow.**

I'll be there.

**Bye**

Bye

I sat a pondered what I had just agreed to do. Then I remembered that Emma had asked me to call her once I had finished talking to the guy so I pressed 4 and used speed dial

**Hey Grace off the phone already?**

Yeh?

**Why does that sound like a question and was it lover boy?**

I don't know if it was Theo but I said I would meet them at the school quad at 8 tomorrow

**You said you do what!**

Will you help me?

**Of Course, what do I need to do?**

Well if you could go to the quad at 8 and see if Theo or anyone else we have met is there then text me and tell me who it is and I'll be late for the meeting

**Okay but what's your alibi?**

I was on the phone to my sister and we lost track of time

**Fine **

Thank you

**I'll come to yours tomorrow at 7ish okay? **

Yeh see you then

**Will you be at work today?**

Yeh you?

**Yeh so I'll see you in about an hour **

Yeh bye

**Bye**

She hung up and I went back down to the kitchen. My mother wasn't in there and I was glad of it seen as I didn't want to have to explain what took me so long.

**Sorry its so short but I want to keep the meeting at the quad for the next chapter**

**Please review. I will update when I have at least 2 reviews. Can I just say anonymous reviews are enabled so please do review. **


	2. AN: READ!

will update soon but my laptop has broken :'( . searching for a new one but untill then i wont be able to update. thankfully my dad has managed to recover what i had already on my laptop so chapter is already half done :D

xxx :D

Riley


	3. Poll

Go to my profile and vote for the 2 stories I should finish first on the poll

xxx :D

Riley


End file.
